This invention relates generally to methods and systems for parameter extraction of cutting tools. More particularly, this invention relates to methods and systems for gash parameter extraction of cutting tools.
Various types of cutting tools are known and used for machining objects, such as engine blades. The cutting tools have associated parameters, such as gash parameters, to define shapes and profiles thereof. Typically, the gash parameters of the cutting tools are correlated to chip flow and performance of the machined objects. Accordingly, inspection of the gash parameters in gash features of the cutting tools is required from time-to-time to ensure a smooth chip flow and performance of the cutting tools. In general, the gash parameters associated with the gash features of the cutting tools are estimated and compared to desired values for determining the cutting performance and ensuring a smooth chip flow of the cutting tools.
Different existing parameter extraction methods for the cutting tools are employed to determine the parameters of such cutting tools. However, existing parameter methods are time-consuming, relatively expensive and are less accurate than desired. Typically, since the gash features of the cutting tools are generally deep and/or steep, existing parameter methods may not retrieve all gash feature data.
Therefore, there is a need for a new and improved method and system for extraction of gash parameters of cutting tools.